thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Character page
Infoboxes Character Infoboxes: Template:Infobox character The Infobox character template is used for peculiar characters only, except for villains. Name: The character's full name, including their first, middle, and last name if known. Vital statistics Aliases: The other names, nicknames, identities, or disguises that this character has been called or has gone as. In parenthesis will be the name of the person who has used a specific name to refer to the character. Gender: The character's sex; male or female Age: The character's actual age, not how old he or she appears to be. If it is known, the character's birthday is added here in parenthesis. Home: Where the character is originally from/born or currently lives; the town/city, state (optional), and country. Species: Syndrigast Peculiarity: The character's superhuman power. Some characters' abilities have an official name, which can be found here (wikia) or here (wikipedia). Loop: The time loop this character lives and/or previously lived in. If the character has never been apart of a loop, then put "None". Status: The state the character is currently in; alive, dead, or unknown. Template: Infobox Villain The Infobox Villain template is used for the enemies of the peculiars, the wights and hollowghasts. Name: The character's full name, including their first, middle, and last name if known. Alliases: The other names, nicknames, identities, or disguises that this villain has been called or has gone as/by. In parenthesis will be the name of the character who has used a specific name to refer to the villain. Gender: The villain's sex; male or female Age: The villain's actual age, not how old he or she appears to be. If it is known, the villain's birthday is added here in parenthesis. Species: Wight, hollowghast, etc. Peculiarity: Any superhuman abilities the villain possesses Victims: Character(s) that this villain has directly killed. Status: The state the villain is currently in; alive, dead, or unknown Appearances Appearances: Books in or relating to the Peculiar Children series that the character has physically made an appearance in; Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Hollow City, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel Photographic Appearances: Photographs that the character has appeared in; photograph title, page number, book (does not count for graphic novel) Film Appearances: Movies and (book)trailers that this character has been in Portrayed by: Name of actor or actress who played this character (in movies) How do I add an image? 1. Upload an image to the wiki. Make sure that the image's file name is simple, example: peopleinboats.png 2. Click edit on the desired page, and then click the puzzle piece representing the infobox. 3. Type "Image:" and then the name of your file in the space for the infobox picture. There should not be a space between "Image:" and the file name. Adjust your image's size to 250-300x. 4. Save and publish. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children & Hollow City The sub-headings that are all book titles are where a summary of the character of the page your editing's involvements will go. The summary will be about everything the character does in that story. The Graphic Novel This section will include a character summary, the character's physical description in the book, and a photo of them in the graphic novel if you can find one or one already exists in the wikia's photos. If there is more than one picture of them in the graphic novel, you can insert them around the corresponding section of the character summary. Relationships Trivia Trivia is where all the fun facts about a character go. These facts shouldn't include everything, just bits of information that is important to the story or that you find find interesting. Here you will find a list of pages and pages that need to be created for you to get busy on. Pages to Create **If one of the following pages has just been created or already exists, please strike out the page name below or simply delete it from the list** Oggie- '''Martin's uncle. '''Kev- '''owner of the Priest's Hole; also the bartender. '''Miss. Treecreeper- '''a ymbryne. '''Miss. Gannett- '''a ymbryne; her time loop is in Ireland, June 1770. '''Miss. Bunting Miss. Finch- '''a ymbryne and Miss. Finch's aunt. She prefers to stay in her finch form. '''The Folding Man The Clown The Masked Ballerinas Miss Nightjar More Help (Links) http://www.alt-codes.net/